


Shameless Birthday Smut

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Because PLOT happened, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Paparazzi, Prompt Fill, The title is pointless now, They take care of our boy, WTF plot?, Who invited you anyway?, loving bucky, loving tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: I suck at titles. A two part birthday celebration. Part 1 - Peter turns 17 and his partners finally top him. Part 2 - Bossy bottom Tony demands that both his partners take him at the same time.





	1. Peter's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, we don't know when Peter's birthday is in the MCU so I'm making it about a week before Tony's (29th of May). There's no more underage tag for this as Peter is turning 17 here (you probably noticed I'd made him a year older in Tangled Webs than he was in Homecoming).

The clock must have been broken. Peter had been staring at it for what seemed forever now and it had only shown that five minutes had passed. Someone must have tampered with it, to torture any student who had tuned out their algebra teacher in favour of counting down the seconds to when they’d get to run out the door and head to Stark Tower to see their boyfriends. Okay, so maybe to torture Peter specifically. Why was the day dragging by so slowly? Ten minutes till the bell would ring and it felt like he’d be old and grey before he could finally leave.

Ned shot him a curious glance as Peter’s foot tapped out an impatient staccato against the frame of the desk and Peter felt a momentary pang of guilt go through him. He’d spent the night of his actual birthday with Ned, going for pizza with May, Ned, and Michelle on Wednesday night but once upon a time he would have then done something else with him over the weekend - maybe catch a movie, or building one of Ned’s Lego projects together. It didn't matter that his best friend didn't seem overly upset that Peter had other plans over the weekend (the teen genius was now certain that Ned and Michelle were together but considering he was keeping his own love life a tightly guarded secret, he couldn't exactly be upset that they were hiding theirs from him), but he still felt a little guilty for not making time. He swore that he would make more of an effort in the future but not this weekend. This weekend belonged to himself, Tony, and Bucky. And it was going to be _awesome_.

In the six months that they’d been together, Peter had done a lot of amazing things with his partners. He’d discovered that he shared Tony’s love of blow jobs and absolutely loved the feeling of a cock sitting heavy on his tongue while the recipient writhed and whimpered above him. It was even better when whoever he was sucking was being pushed deeper into his mouth by their other partner pounding into their arse. He’d been buried as deep as possible inside both his lovers, had had his orgasm squeezed from him by contracting muscles, had watched his release drip down their leg afterwards. He’d come by rutting against Tony fully clothed while watching Bucky jerk himself off, and they’d discovered that only Bucky’s hands were big enough to grab all three of their cocks at once (though the angle made it almost impossible anyway). He’d been on both ends of a dirty phone call, either by himself, fisting himself furiously in his bedroom, or at the Tower with one of his partners whilst the other was away, and he’d made enough videos of himself for his lovers that he knew exactly where the best place to position his phone was and what lighting made his cock look best. He’d licked, sucked, nuzzled, stroked, and thrust and at seventeen and two days old, had probably had more sex than most of his classmates put together. And yet there was _one_ thing that he’d yet to do.

For some obscure reason, both his lovers had been adamant that they wouldn't fuck Peter until he'd turned seventeen. He hadn’t been able to understand why they’d drawn the line at that - he’d had his tongue pushed as far up Bucky’s arse as it could go while his own fingers were buried deep inside himself so it seemed a little redundant to him if he was honest, but they had stubbornly refused to budge. Peter had found himself on the cusp of arguing that it seemed a pointless distinction since seventeen may have been when he became ‘legal’ but given the age difference between himself and his two lovers, it wouldn't be technically legal for _them_ until he turned eighteen. He’d been quick to zip his mouth shut whenever that urge came over him because he knew that instead of convincing them to just cross that line then and there and fuck him at sweet sixteen, it would likely just make them decide to wait until he’d turned eighteen instead. If Peter had to wait another whole year he was sure that he’d die.

It wasn’t like he was completely inexperienced in the whole ‘having something shoved up his anus’ area anyway. Peter had a little velvet bag of toys he’d purchased online that he had better hidden in his room than he’d ever hidden his Spider-Man suit. He used them often, usually when he was listening to Bucky whisper down the phone all the filthy things he was going to do to him next time they met, or when he was watching a video that Tony had sent him of the genius jerking off in the workshop, making sure to spill himself all over Peter’s workspace. He had several sizes of dildos, the biggest of which was about the same size as his lover’s cocks, so he knew that he’d be able to take them easily. He might have _technically_ been a virgin when it came to being on the bottom, but he wasn’t a wilting flower who would break at the first touch of a calloused hand.

He hadn’t been happy about waiting, but he also wasn’t the sort to disregard his partners’ concerns and preferences, so he hadn’t whined _too_ loudly. What he _had_ done was to wring out a joint promise that the first time he got to stay over at the Tower after his birthday, Tony and Bucky would finally, finally top him. And now there was only two minutes left of the school day and he’d be on his way and dammit, _was the second hand even moving, for fuck’s sake!_

When the bell eventually did ring, Peter was up and out of his chair in the blink of an eye. He forced himself to stop before he could dart out of the room and he turned to Ned. “I’ll text you over the weekend, yeah?”

“No worries, dude,” Ned said easily. “Have a good one.”

Peter grinned and then allowed himself to rush off, hurrying through the hallways and out into freedom. His stomach was doing flips of joy and excitement and he pulled out his phone as he walked, his spidey senses keeping him from running into anyone as he fired off a text.

_On my way! Please tell me that we won’t be disturbed - Peter_

_What do you take me for, babe? Of COURSE I’ve made sure that Rhodey and Vis are busy elsewhere tonight - Tony_

_Thank fuck because I can’t wait any longer and they’d probably get an eyeful if they were there - Peter_

_Awww, you’re so cute when you’re excited, doll. Maybe we should make ya wait a little longer? ;-)  - Bucky_

_IF YOU DO THAT I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! - Peter_

_lol Calm down, sugar, I was just kidding - Bucky_

_Maybe not the best subject to kid on, Buckaroo. You know Petey’s been hanging out for this - Tony_

_He’s not the only one.... - Bucky_

_Oh God, he’s POUTING, Petey. Hurry up and get here so we can wipe that off his face - Tony_

_I’m almost there, give me five - Peter_

Peter ran the rest of the way, pushing his way into the lobby of the Tower and almost knocking a courier over. He shouted an apology over his shoulder as he weaved his way through the people in the foyer towards the private elevator, sighing in relief as it slid open before he even got there. “Thanks, Friday - you’re the best,” he told her, not for the first time.

“Boss told me to get you up to the Penthouse as quickly as possible. I’m assuming that they have something special planned for your birthday?”

He blushed, unsure of how much the AI understood about their relationship. “Something like that,” he mumbled.

“Well, I hope that whatever it is, you find it extremely pleasurable.”

She had to know, she just _had_ to - artificial intelligence or not, no one made innuendoes like that accidentally. He turned an even darker shade of red and managed to say, “Thanks, Fri.” Then the elevator was coming to a stop and the doors were opening and he stepped out to find his partners waiting for him.

Bucky held open his arms and Peter threw himself at him, leaping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. The super soldier caught him easily, his hands coming to support the teen under his arse while their lips crashed together in a frantic kiss. Peter could hear Tony chuckling and then there was warmth at his back as the genius stepped close. He reached around, inserting his hands between the kissing couple’s chests and began to unbutton Peter’s shirt, calloused fingers dragging teasingly over the teen’s nipples once or twice. Peter’s moan was swallowed down by Bucky’s lips, the kiss not even breaking as Tony worked the shirt down over the teen’s shoulders.

Tony moved around behind Bucky now and unlaced Peter’s sneakers, slipping them off and then peeling off his socks. He then reached around the super soldier this time and worked open the button and zip of the jeans Peter was wearing, pausing to press a few kisses to the side of Bucky’s neck. The couple began to break apart so they could involve Tony more but the genius shook his head and murmured, “Don’t stop - fuck I love watching you two devour each other.”

It was a testament to how well they knew each other now, how well they worked together and fit, (plus Peter’s flexibility played a big part) that they managed to get the rest of Peter’s clothes off without Bucky ever putting him down or breaking their kiss for longer than a moment. Then Tony was guiding the super soldier towards the bedroom, still holding the teen in his arms but now he was groping his naked arse and not through clothing. Peter hardly paid attention to where they were going, too lost in the kiss and rush of excitement for what was to come to be very observant, until Bucky lowered him gently to the ground and turned him to press against a now also naked Tony. They were in the bathroom and the shower was already running and the genius took Peter by the hand and led him into the large stall.

Turning to watch Bucky strip off his own clothes, Peter smiled as Tony wrapped his arms around him from behind and dotted kisses along his shoulder. “Did you have a good birthday?”

Peter hummed happily. “Yeah, it was nice. I got spoiled by May and my friends.”

“That’s good to hear, but now it’s our turn to spoil you, baby,” Tony whispered huskily into his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth afterwards.

Bucky stepped into the shower, a lascivious grin on his face. “Oh, and we’re gonna spoil you _so good_ , doll.” He sandwiched Peter against Tony, the spray of the shower bouncing off his broad shoulders and making the ends of his long hair damp.

His partners didn't disappoint and it was all Peter could do but stand there as he was taken care of. Tony soaped up a sponge, running it lovingly across Peter’s shoulders, down his back, and then even further down, over the cleft of his arse. The genius handed the sponge to Bucky who began to soap up the front of Peter, while Tony used his hands to slide over the slippery skin of the teen’s back, massaging the muscles there with his strong fingers, even as his erection brushed enticingly against his arse. Peter couldn't help but press back a little, trying to slide the length between his cheeks, to feel it press even closer. Tony nipped at his shoulder and whispered, “Patience, Petey - we’ll get there.”

Bucky chuckled, capturing a handful of foam in his flesh hand and smearing it over Peter’s cock, his fingers firm around the shaft as he stroked lazily. “Always in such a hurry,” he drawled. “No need to rush, sugar - we got _all_ night.” He then let go of his grip, causing the teen to whine in protest.

It was the most torturous yet delicious shower he’d ever taken. There wasn’t an inch of him that his partner’s didn’t touch, their caresses soft and loving but teasing enough to leave him hard and wanting. Tony’s fingers finally, _finally_ slid down between his cheeks, a soapy digit slipping inside his entrance, probing gently, and on shaky legs, Peter clung to Bucky and all but begged his lovers to just fuck him already.

“Soon, baby,” Tony assured him, pumping his finger in as far as it would go, his other hand holding onto a protruding hip bone to hold him steady.

“Tony, I can’t wait any longer,” Peter cried. “ _Please_.”

Bucky leaned his head on the teen’s shoulder, peering over so he could watch Tony’s ministrations. “He’s probably clean enough now, sweetheart,” he said. “Why don’t we get him dried off and put him out of his misery?”

Tony huffed but after one final thrust, he pulled his finger out, leaving Peter’s hole fluttering around the sudden emptiness. “So much for ‘we’ve got all night’,” the genius said archly, “but okay, we’ll move to phase two.”

The water was turned off, fluffy towels were draped over him, and Peter wasn’t allowed to help at all as he was patted and rubbed dry. The two older men seemed to be enjoying pampering him so he kept his mouth shut and let them do what they wanted. When they were all dry, Tony linked his fingers with Peter’s and led him through to the bedroom, urging him up onto the centre of the massive bed and back against the pillows. He leaned over him, trailing a finger delicately down his cheek, a soft look in his warm chocolate eyes. “Happy birthday, baby,” he murmured. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Peter said with a shy smile. He held out a hand and urged Bucky to join them. “Love you both.”

“Always,” Bucky agreed.

“You ready?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Peter said with a wide smile.

The genius dropped another quick kiss to his lips. “Just remember, we can stop at any time if it gets too much.”

“It won’t.”

“Peter,” he said sternly, pulling back so the teen had to look up to meet his gaze, “I’m serious. It can be too intense for regular people at times but with your senses all dialled up to eleven, it might be overwhelming. There’s no shame in slowing things down or postponing to another day.”

“I know that, I _do,”_ Peter assured him, “but you know I’ve been practicing. I really don’t think it’ll be an issue.”

“We gotta be sure, doll,” Bucky said, nosing along his collarbone.

“I know, but please don’t stop unless I ask,” Peter pleaded, worried that they might decide it would be best to wait another year anyway.

“Oh, trust us, unless you want us to stop, we’re not going to,” Tony promised. “Now lie back and let’s celebrate your birthday.”

Doing as he was told, Peter’s head sank against the soft pillow and he let his eyes flutter closed. Tony was kissing his way down his chest, Bucky was still nuzzling against his throat, and if this wasn't nirvana, Peter didn't know what was. His knees were hooked under Tony’s arms and his legs spread wide and suddenly there was the soft scratch of an immaculately shaped goatee against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Soft lips were moving upwards and then warm breath ghosted against his hole and Peter’s breath hitched as a wet tongue swirled around his entrance. He moaned at the second and third swipes and his hips bucked as Tony pressed even harder, the tip of his tongue dipping inside.

Bucky moved his mouth up next to the teen’s ear and as his metal hand ghosted up along Peter’s chest, he whispered, “Does it feel good, doll? Having Tony’s tongue buried inside of you? You taste so good, he’s gonna want to try and get as deep as he can. You make such a pretty picture - look at you, with your flushed skin and eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on how it feels, every lick, and nip, and kiss. I want you so much, doll, want to slide my cock into you while you squeeze yourself around me, have you bounce up and down on my dick, chasing after your own release, want to watch as Tony licks up every drop from your skin, so pretty, just for me.”

“Fuck, Bucky,” Peter whimpered, his steady stream of filthy promises making his cock ache.

Tony pulled away a little to look up at them. “Dammit, Buckaroo, you’re gonna make me come just from listening to you. Jesus Christ, where did you even get that mouth from?”

Bucky winked at them both. “Never you mind where I got it from, s’long as you both seem to enjoy it so much.”

Tony gave a wry grin and shook his head and then gestured for Bucky to pass him the lube that was on the bedside table. Peter closed his eyes again as Bucky put his mouth to a different use, sucking hickeys into the skin of his chest, watching as the lighter ones almost seemed to fade straight away. He heard the _click_ of the cap and then a slick noise as Tony warmed the gel between his fingers and then a lubed fingertip was circling his entrance. The genius didn't wait long, his work in the shower and with his mouth already having the teen loosened up considerably and his finger slid in easily. Peter sighed happily and canted his hips a little, wanting to take his lover in even deeper. He wanted to beg for more, to urge Tony to go faster, that he wasn’t going to break, but he knew the man would simply shush him, tell him that he was going to take his time and he should learn some patience. If Peter kept quiet, maybe he’d get what he wanted quicker?

His partners were obviously as eager as Peter was as Tony did in fact slip in a second finger much sooner than expected. Bucky then made his way down the bed, joining Tony and he spent a little time tracing tickling brushes of his fingertips along Peter’s thighs and cheeks, before coming to tease at his entrance, already stretching around the two digits that Tony was pumping in and out of him. “You should see you, doll,” Bucky said reverently. “You look so pretty for us, stretched and wanting.” He then wriggled one of his own fingers inside next to Tony’s, the lube ensuring it wasn't painful as such but unable to do much about the burn of the stretch.

Peter breathed through it, knowing it wouldn’t last long as his enhancement would allow his body to quickly adapt to the unusual widening of that tight ring of muscles. It took a few moments but the burn faded and instead he felt pleasantly full, though the slightly uncoordinated movement of fingers belonging to two different people was an odd, though pleasant feeling. It still wasn’t _enough_ though and with a voice that sounded scratchy and strained he cried, “Please, I need more, _please_.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, babe, we got you,” Tony said gently. “We won’t make you wait any longer - you’re ready.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you,” the teen rambled, rolling his head back and forth on the pillow, his eyes closed.

The fingers were withdrawn and then Peter felt a weight settle down next to him. He peeled open his lids to see Bucky there, raised up on one elbow, chin in his palm, gazing adoringly at him. His metal hand came to rub soothing circles on the teen’s stomach and the cool metal felt like bliss on his overheated skin. “Tony’s going to take you first, okay sugar? He’s much more experienced so he definitely won’t hurt you.”

Peter nodded, realising that his partners must have discussed this prior to tonight. He’d not given it much thought if he was honest, as to which one of the two men he loved would actually take his virginity, and if he didn't know them so well, he’d have worried that they may have fought over the ‘privilege’. Luckily, they both cared so much about him that it would have boiled down to what was best for Peter himself, and he knew that Bucky wouldn’t feel like he was being robbed of an opportunity or anything petty like that. He curled a hand around the super soldier’s neck and drew him in for a kiss even as he felt Tony applying even more lube to his entrance.

There was a soft kiss to his thigh and then Tony was asking, “Ready?”

“Yes,” he replied simply.

Bucky didn't kiss him as Tony lined himself up, not wanting to overwhelm him with sensations, and Peter twined their fingers together as they both angled their heads so they could watch. Tony, his olive toned skin almost glowing in the soft light of the bedroom, pushed forward slowly but firmly until the head of his cock popped through the first ring of muscle. He paused, giving Peter time to adjust and the teen took a deep breath, used to the sensation from playing with his rather realistic dildos, but needing a moment nonetheless. Bucky pressed a kiss to his shoulder but otherwise didn't touch, just watching in awe at the point where part of Tony’s cock was disappearing inside of the teen.

Finally Peter nodded and so slowly that it felt like he wasn’t even moving at times, Tony began to sink in even deeper. It was an almost torturously slow process but Peter was grateful for the snail pace because when Tony had finally bottomed out, the burn had completely faded and instead he was eager for more. He was now pressed chest to chest with the genius and he pulled him in for a deliciously dirty and frantic kiss, tongues brushing against each other’s messily, each trying to devour the other. “Fuck me, Tony, please?” he asked in a breathy voice as the kiss ended.

Tony moaned and dropped his head against Peter’s shoulder. “Bucky is a bad influence on you. I should ban you both from talking in the bedroom so I don’t embarrass myself by coming in under a minute.”

Bucky chuckled, deep and low and then pulled Tony in for a kiss of their own. “You say that now but I think you’d miss our little comments,” he said, waggling an eyebrow as he moved back.

“Probably,” the genius admitted. He kissed Peter once more and then he finally began to rock his hips, pulling out a little before sliding back in, moving further and further out each time so his thrusts got deeper the longer they went on.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good,” Peter said with a gasp, his mind giving up on trying to catalogue all of the sensations and just blanket labelling them all as ‘fantastic’. His cock was being rubbed against Tony’s firm stomach as he moved above him, and he knew that he was dribbling copius amounts of pre-come, messing them both up, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. If there was one thing that he had learned from his time with his partners, it was that sex was messy, and awkward at times, and could be funny and fun, and at the end of the day it was about that emotional connection you made and not about who got off and in which order. Maybe that was because they were a bunch of sentimental saps who loved the crap out of each other, but Peter was simply glad that his sentimental saps of boyfriends cared enough to make him feel so damn happy.

“Wanna try something else,” Tony asked after a while.

Nodding enthusiastically, the teen was arranged so that he was on his knees with Tony sliding into him from behind. Bucky wormed his way under Peter so he could wrap his lips around his cock and Peter felt like he had died and gone to heaven. If the friction from rubbing against skin had been pleasurable, this needed a whole other synonym and right now, his brain wasn't firing on enough cylinders to think of one. Bucky’s mouth was so wet and warm and Tony’s cock was making him so full that his knees began to tremble and he could feel his balls pulling up and tightening against his body.

And suddenly Tony was pulling out and Bucky was pulling away and he was so bereft that he thought he might cry.

“Hey now, doll, it’s okay,” the super soldier said softly, pulling him close for a hug. “We’re just gonna change things around a little again. If you come now, you’ll be too sensitive for the rest to feel good.”

That made sense - during his time playing with his toys, Peter had found that once he’d come, it was a lot less fun having his arse stuffed full of silicone. His partners shifted around him, moving him, and Peter, soft and compliant, went willingly. He was lying on his side, Bucky against his back and Tony in front of him, and one of his knees was being raised, allowing his lover to slip inside him for the first time. A softly spoken string of Russian fell from Bucky’s lips and Tony grinned. “I think you’ve broken him, Petey. He _never_ speaks in Russian anymore.”

“Shut up,” Bucky growled good naturedly. “I can’t help it if he feels so damn good that my brain is short circuiting.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my IQ dropped when I was fucking him,” the genius agreed.

Peter blushed, but was secretly pleased that his partners were having such a reaction to him. Tony winked at him and then pulled him in for a sweet kiss as Bucky began to move behind him.

Being sandwiched between the two men, feeling safe and loved and desired, was definitely one of the best moments of his life. It got better when Tony wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, not even moving, just allowing their lengths to be pushed through the space he had created by the force of Bucky’s thrusts, occasionally swiping his thumb over their slits.

Time seemed to slow, the universe itself may have stopped spinning for all he knew, but everything around him narrowed down to just the feel of Bucky behind him and Tony in front of him, the kisses and touches and soft moans that they shared, the love that enveloped them. Peter felt whole and complete and if he died now, he would be okay with that.

Bucky’s hips started to move more erratically and his grip on Peter’s hip tightened, then he was hugging the teen tight as he spilled his release inside of him. It was an odd sensation - Peter could feel the heat of it inside him as Bucky’s thrusts slowed, but he couldn’t spare a thought to analyse it since Tony’s grip had tightened and his own orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He cried out, clutching at arms and hands as he splattered both himself and Tony with his come. He could feel wetness begin to seep out of his arse even though Bucky hadn't pulled out as yet and a sudden desire came over him. “Tony, mark me as yours,” he whispered, urging him back and away. “I want you both to have claimed me.”

The genius’ honey brown eyes widened at this and he nodded, speechless. He climbed up onto his knees, eyes locked with Peter’s as his fist moved rapidly over his cock. Bucky’s breath hitched behind as he watched on, and then Tony was crying out, painting Peter’s chest and shoulders with his release. He milked out every last drop and then slumped down, his forehead resting on Peter’s bicep. “You are really going to be the death of me, baby,” he whined.

Laughing, the teen kissed his cheek and then allowed himself to fall back against the pillow as Bucky gently extracted his softening cock from inside him. “Thank you both so much,” he said, a lazy grin spreading across his face as he was bathed in a post-orgasmic high.

“Happy birthday,” Bucky said softly, kissing the shell of his ear.

“We love you, Petey,” Tony told him, maneuvering himself until he was pressed against Peter’s front, heedless of the mess.

“I love you too, so much. I can’t believe how lucky I am.” He paused and then asked, “So, is this like a tradition now? Amazing sex on our birthdays?” He couldn't help but remember the amazing time they’d had on Bucky’s birthday a couple of months prior.

“I think that’s an awesome idea,” Tony agreed.

“Is that because it’s your birthday next week?” Bucky teased.

“Maybe,” the genius admitted.

Laughing, the super soldier, wrapped an arm around both of his lovers and held them close. “You do know that it’s a tradition in name only since _all_ sex with you two is amazing, yeah?”

“Semantics,” Tony sniffed and the three of them burst into giggles.

Peter sighed happily and pressed himself even closer to his lovers. The new year had gotten off to a fantastic start as well and it looked like his year as a seventeen year old was going to be just as good. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve it, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s mouth and then twisted to kiss Bucky, and then Peter allowed his eyes to close so he could have a well deserved birthday nap before round two later that night.


	2. Tony's Birthday Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go out for dinner and Tony gets prepped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, so, this was only supposed to be 2 chapters long but Tony's birthday weekend is going to be spread over two of its very own. I got a litte excited by a prompt by regular reader Edge and the end of this chapter leads into that (so I've outlined it in the end notes). I know, I know, *plot* should have no place in a fic titled 'Shameless Birthday Smut' but oh well, shit happens sometimes ;-)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for my overuse of the word 'arse' in this fic. I just cannot bring myself to use 'ass' instead because that is a donkey people :P Please don't get annoyed at the stubborn Aussie ;-)

“It’s not your birthday yet,” Bucky said, giving his partner a mock glare. “You don’t get to make any demands yet.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Tony whined, a perfect puppy dog expression on his face, “that’s not fair! My birthday is on Monday and I won’t get to see you and Petey both together then.”

“Don’t be mean,” Peter chided the super soldier. “It’s his birthday _weekend_ so he should get to do what he wants.”

Tony beamed at the teen and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “See, _somebody_ loves me.”

Bucky huffed. “You know it has nothing to do with me loving you or not, I just don’t understand why we gotta go out to a fancy restaurant when we could cook you a meal here.”

“Two words, Buckaroo - chicken soup.”

The soldier’s cheeks reddened and he looked sheepish. “Our track record might not be great but practise makes perfect. We’ll never get better if we don’t keep trying.”

Tony knew Bucky’s reluctance had nothing to do with having another go at cooking at all but instead because he still felt uncomfortable eating out at places where he could pronounce less than half the dishes on the menu, despite having over a dozen languages under his belt. “How about a compromise?” he suggested, wanting to treat his partners to a nice night out but not wanting anyone to feel out of their depth.

“What do you suggest?”

“We still go out but we go to that little place on Third that you liked.”

Bucky considered this while Peter joined Tony in giving him a double dose of puppy dog eyes. The ex-assassin glared once more at them, knowing exactly what they were doing. “Put those away,” he demanded. “I swear, they’re deadlier than any weapon that you ever manufactured in the past. _Fine_ , we’ll go out then, but don’t get all stroppy when you have to keep your hands to yourself because we’re out in public.”

He had a point but Tony just smirked. “I’m more than capable of keeping my hands to myself for several hours, I’ll have you know. My _feet_ on the other hand.” He waggled his eyebrows which caused his partner to laugh, making it worth it.

“Fine, I’ll prepare to get groped by your oddly dextrous feet,” Bucky conceded.

“Don’t forget that we also have that new tradition,” Peter said coyly.

Tony grinned. “Oh, baby, there is _no way_ I’ve forgotten about that. Dinner first and then once we get back, we get to have some amazing sex.”

Bucky brightened at this. “I propose that we skip dessert and come right back here.”

“Seconded,” Tony and Peter chimed together.

The three of them grinned and then fell into their patented Snuggle Huddle, enjoying the chance to just hold each other close and share sweet kisses.

After a while, Tony excused himself to go and get ready, telling his partners that he needed to primp a little bit so he’d look suitably dashing for their evening out. In reality, he had some serious preparation to do so his plans for after dinner would go smoothly. He took his time showering and dried off, then stood looking at the things he’d placed on the bed beforehand, beginning to wonder if he’d even manage. The plug was _huge_ \- the biggest he owned, and although he could take it with some work (he’d done numerous times in the past) and it would definitely ensure that he would be ready for what he had planned later, he was beginning to second guess that he’d be able to walk with it in, let alone sit down and have a meal.

Anthony Edward Stark however was not one to back down from a challenge, even if it was one that he'd given himself and so no one else knew about. The payoff would totally be worth any mild inconvenience and if anyone questioned his odd gait, he’d explain that he’d pulled a muscle or something. He was turning 47 on Monday after all - random muscle pulling happened all the time to people in that age group, usually from sleeping wrong or standing up too quickly, or you know, just existing. That was what ointments were for. That was a totally believable explanation and one that people would much prefer over ‘ _my arse is stuffed full of the mother of all butt plugs so I’m stretched enough so that when I beg my two enhanced, superhero lovers to fuck me at the same time, I’m not split open like a Christmas day hog'_.

See, he was being considerate.

With that sorted, he flopped down onto the bed, spread his legs, picked up the lube and got to work.

oOoOo

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, eyeing Tony carefully as he joined the super soldier and Peter.

“Of course I am,” Tony replied breezily, surreptitiously wiping away a bead of sweat from the back of his neck. Standing up hadn’t been as difficult as he’d thought but the plug pushed against his prostate with every step and his body was reacting to the stimulation with eagerness.

The ex-assassin pursed his lips as he watched him, clearly not buying it but was then distracted by Peter beginning to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. “Come _on_ , let’s go,” the teen whined. “The sooner we leave, the sooner we’re back here for the sex bit.”

Bucky huffed and ruffled the teen’s hair. “Calm down, doll, it’s not like we ain’t done it before. I mean, we say this new tradition is having awesome sex and all but _all_ sex with you two is amazing.”

Tony bit his lip to prevent himself from blurting ‘ _But we haven’t done_ **_this_ ** _before!’_ so he wouldn't give away any of the surprise. Instead, he took both partners by the hand and led them into the elevator, requesting Friday to take them to the basement. They had approximately thirty seconds of privacy remaining before they had to all be on their best behaviour and Peter decided to make the most of it. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss which the genius responded to with enthusiasm. And then Bucky was there, arms circling his waist from behind and pressing in close against Tony’s arse. He yelped a little as the plug was jostled and pulled away from his partners, ignoring the low, throaty chuckle from the super soldier at the reaction. It was pretty obvious that Bucky had _some_ idea of what was going on but as usual, he was going to be a little shit about it.

 _Thank fuck for Happy_ was the thought going through Tony’s head as they drove to the restaurant. The genius was having a hard enough time as it was trying not to squirm on the seat, or to suppress his whimpers as they drove over a particularly rough section of road - if he’d actually been behind the wheel, he’d have crashed the car several times over. Peter, bless his cotton socks, mistook his actions for excitement for his birthday and Tony didn't have the heart to tell the kid that at this stage, his birthday was simply another day of the year. Those warm brown eyes lit up so brightly and with such love and adoration that it would be like kicking a puppy - that you’d just spent the past ten minutes scritching behind the ears. Besides, Peter looked so _happy_ , so enthusiastic on his behalf that even Happy wasn’t as gruff with him as usual, his excitement rubbing off on the man. Warmth bloomed in his chest and all Tony wanted to do was to pull the teen to him and smother him with kisses, declaring just how happy he made the older man, but of course, he couldn’t. Bucky seemed to sense this and he leaned over Peter to point out Tony’s window, saying that a deli down the street that they were passing did the best sandwiches, which caused the two geniuses to press close against each other and Tony took the opportunity to give Peter’s hand a quick squeeze. The super soldier dropped him a wink and for the briefest moment, Tony was sure that he must have died and gone to heaven, because he simply _couldn’t_ have gotten this lucky.

They pulled up outside the restaurant a moment later, saving Tony from exploring the idea of him not being at all deserving of such happiness (if his partners ever found out he'd even thought that, he knew they would kick his arse) and they headed inside. They’d only been there once before but the benefit of both he and Bucky being Avengers meant that the girl at the front recognised them immediately. It made it so much easier then for Tony to request the most private table that they had. “It’s a bit hard to eat when everyone is ogling you, trying to figure out if Iron Man is having the steak or the chicken, ya know?”

“Of course, sir, if you’d like to follow me.”

Once they were seated in a back corner, cut off by most of the other patrons by large, leafy potted plants, Tony reached under the table and briefly took both his partner’s hands. He let go and picked up his menu with the illusion of perusing it, and said very softly, “I love you both so fucking much. You have no idea how happy you both make me.”

Peter seemed to be buzzing from pure joy next to him, and the stormy blue eyes of the super soldier met his, with an intensity that made Tony’s breath catch. “Right back atcha, sweetheart,” he said.

Their waitress appeared, the moment passing, and they placed their drink orders.

Dinner was wonderful, Bucky especially enjoying the food, and the three of them relaxed into an easy conversation for the duration. They were mostly behaved but the others would be quick to put a stop to the subconscious displays of affection during any lapses. Peter’s pout at not being able to feed Tony a forkful of his pasta was adorable, and Tony took pity on him and stole some off his plate instead.

They had just finished their meals when a strange girl dropped into the empty chair at the table, scruffy hair tied up in an even scruffier ponytail, but instead of fawning over Tony or Bucky as expected, looking for an autograph or a photo, she leaned her chin on her hand and looked at Peter. “What’s up, loser?”

The teen had been turning a lovely shade of pink as Bucky had rubbed his foot up and down his leg, but Peter paled immediately. “Michelle!” he squeaked. “What are you doing here?”

She shrugged, completely unconcerned with interrupting them. “Uncle is in town and Mom didn't want to cook. What about you?”

“Erm…well, we’re, uh…”

Seeing as the teen was struggling to come up with an answer, Tony stepped in, smoothly answering the question. “Peter here was helping me work on Bucky’s arm but it’s a delicate process that needs a lot of concentration. We needed a break so I figured I’d bring my best intern and our broodiest super soldier out to dinner to refuel.”

Michelle turned, seeming to see the two men for the first time. She looked utterly unimpressed with finding herself face to face with two of Earth’s mightiest heroes (and didn’t that sting _just a little_ ). Her eyes dropped to Bucky’s arm and she grunted. “Cool arm, dude.”

“Are you going to introduce us to your classmate, Peter?” Tony asked, unnecessarily since he’d heard all about Peter’s friends and knew exactly who she was.

“Oh, yes, right!” The teen was back to flushing pink again and the genius had to fight the urge to caress the hot skin of his cheeks. “Um, this is, ah, Michelle, and this is Bucky, and ah, Mr Stark.”

It had been quite a while since Peter had called him _Mr Stark_ and Tony had forgotten just how hot it was. His cock - semi-hard the entire night thanks to the prostate stimulation from the plug - twitched in interest. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, as politely as he could.

Bucky nodded at her, never one for a lot of words around people he didn't know, and Michelle nodded back. Then she turned right back to Peter, ignoring them completely. “How are you going with Ling’s assignment?”

Peter seemed to lose a little of his ‘deer in the headlights’ look at this as his friend failed to make a big deal out of who he was having dinner with. “Um, yeah, not bad. I’ll uh, probably get it finished on Sunday since I only have the text book downloaded on my laptop which I don’t have with me.”

Tony frowned a little at this, knowing that it would be easier if the teen had the real book and not just the e-book, and felt a little sad that Peter still didn’t feel comfortable enough asking for financial help. Bucky was much the same however, fiercely independent, always fighting to pay his own way, and Tony still struggled with it. All his life, people had just _expected_ him to pay for everything, and as much as he was touched that his partners were adamant that they didn’t want him to spend any money on them, he _wanted_ to. It was a hard balance to achieve and one that they were still fighting to find.

“I’ve finished the assignment,” Michelle was saying, “and my bag’s in the car. Did you wanna borrow the book?”

Peter brightened at this. “Really? That would be awesome, thanks, Michelle.”

She shrugged again. “No problem. Wanna get it now?”

“Won’t your family be annoyed that you’re skipping out on dinner?” Peter asked

“Nah, they won’t even care. ‘sides, if I have to look at _one_ more photo of my baby cousin, I’m gonna barf.”

“Yeah, that’s great, thanks.” Peter then turned to his partners. “Is...is that okay?”

While Tony found himself a little annoyed that this would delay them getting home, he found the stammering, uncertain Peter adorable and he just smiled warmly at him. “Yeah, of course. Take your time. We’ll finish up here and then meet you at the car.”

“Awesome, thanks!”

The two teens got up from the table and headed out, and Bucky signalled to the waitress for the check. Tony tried to protest but the soldier was adamant. “It’s _your_ birthday dinner and I ain’t lettin’ you pay, sweetheart,” he growled. Then, just as the young woman was heading over with the bill, he ordered in a low voice, “Go to the bathroom _now_ and wait for me there.”

His hindbrain had him on his feet and moving before he could even register what was happening and although Tony had plans later in the evening that involved him being _very_ demanding of his lovers, for now he was quite happy to be the one following instructions. The bathrooms were situated in a hallway at the rear of the restaurant and he made his way into the men’s, doing a quick check of the three stalls and ensuring that no one was using any of them. It wasn’t even a minute later that the door swung open and Bucky stalked in. He crossed immediately to Tony and pulled him into a kiss. “You are a fuckin’ tease,” he growled again and his voice made Tony’s cock jump to attention.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said airily and his head was turned and teeth and lips worked over his pulse point.

“I know you have something shoved up your arse, sweetheart,” the soldier whispered hotly. “But now I want to shove something else up there. Reckon you can be quiet?”

Knowing that he would bite his own tongue off if it meant that his partner would fuck him right then and there, Tony nodded and allowed himself to be hurried into the farthest cubicle. His pants were shoved down and a metal hand was wrapped around his cock, giving him a few rough pulls as the flesh hand moved down his crack, running a finger around the base of the plug. Bucky wiggled the plug, causing Tony to keen at the sensation and the ex-assassin chuckled softly. “You’re being a naughty boy, doll - gotta keep quiet remember.”

“Then stop being a tease yourself and fuck me already!” he whispered loudly.

“You want it fast and dirty, huh?”

“Well, we _are_ in a public restroom, babe - there’s not really any other way that’s appropriate here.”

“Well, since it _is_ your birthday weekend and all, I guess I’d better give you what you want,” he said with a smirk.

Tony found himself spun around and he braced himself up against the cold tiles of the wall. There was the sound of a zipper being undone and then the plug was being slowly worked out of his arse. Once it slid free, Bucky gave a low whistle. “This is massive, Tony!” he said, awe in his voice as he lay some toilet tissue down on top of the cistern and then balanced the plug on its base.

“Yeah, well, I got plans for later tonight and I needed to be stretched,” he said over his shoulder.

Bucky gasped as he understood what was in store for later on and grabbed ahold of Tony’s hips, the blunt head of his cock pressing teasingly against is entrance. “You, sugar, are fucking _amazing_.” And then he pressed forward and slid easily inside.

Tony lent his face against one of his arms, biting down on his wrist to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. The excitement of being in a public place, the unforgiving pace that his lover was setting, plus just how sensitive he was feeling from having the plug pressing against his prostate the entire evening made everything seem more intense than usual. Tony was already on the edge, and from the uncoordinated thrusts from behind, it appeared Bucky was as well. The super soldier’s breath was hot against his ear and he began to whisper a litany of endearments and affections, making Tony’s heart swell with love even as his balls were swelling with his impending orgasm. A quiet moan escaped his throat, drowned out by the sound of the outer door swinging open.

Both Avengers froze, not even daring to breathe and they traced the sounds of one of the patrons moving across to the the urinals and starting to piss. Bucky’s flesh hand slowly inched up and wormed its way in between Tony’s face and arm and then clamped down firmly over his mouth. And then he began to thrust. Hard.

How the hell the soldier managed to make his movements soundless, Tony would never know but if it wasn’t for the hand covering his mouth, there was no way he’d have been able to remain silent. Bucky pulled Tony away from the wall, shifted his hips and the angle changed enough that the head of his cock was suddenly sliding across Tony’s already sensitive prostate both on the way in and out. The genius grabbed at the flesh arm, his fingers tightening so much in an attempt not to make a noise that he made small, crescent shaped indents in the skin. Bucky thrust once, twice, three times more and then held himself flush against Tony’s arse as he came deep inside, absolutely silently. Then, he began to thrust again, relentlessly, and without his dick even being touched, Tony felt his orgasm began to hit him.

The urinal flushed and he allowed himself to whimper quietly, and then the random patron was washing his hands quickly and leaving the bathroom. The door swung closed and the two of them let out explosive breaths, as Tony slumped back against Bucky’s chest. “You are a bad, bad man,” he said with a small laugh.

Bucky kissed the shell of his ear and whispered back, “I aim to please.” Then he grabbed the plug and as soon as he slipped out, he pressed the toy back inside the genius, trapping his release. “That should make it nice and slippery later on when Peter and I fuck you together,” he said, somehow managing to sound cheeky _and_ reverent at the same time.

“The very best kind of lube,” Tony agreed.

They cleaned themselves up, making themselves presentable and, hoping the shaking of his legs wouldn't be noticeable, Tony led the way out of the bathroom and towards the doors at the front of the restaurant. After dropping them off, Happy had parked in a lot down the road and they headed that way, both eager to get back to Peter and then get home. As they turned the corner, Tony’s eyes narrowed and Bucky was instantly on alert. Peter and his friend Michelle were up ahead and there was a man shouting at them, being held back by an angry looking Happy.

“What the fuck?” Bucky snarled, immediately on the defensive.

Tony sighed and placed a hand on his arm. “Easy there, soldier - let me handle this.”

“You know this guy?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. He’s a reporter and he and I go _way_ back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt by Edge is this:  
> The three of them are out in public doing something perfectly normal and domestic and Tony has to intimidate off nosy paparazzi.  
> So, that, plus the DP will happen next!


	3. BAMF Bossy Bottom Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the times where things just didn't *quite* go as I'd imagined them which is frustrating but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.

As the couple moved forward, they began to make out some of the questions being fired at the teens - specifically, at Peter. “How closely do you work with the Avengers? You seem to spend an awful amount of time with them - are you involved with James Barnes? What’s Tony Stark’s thoughts on the latest amendment to the Sokovia Accords? Is it true that he and Virginia Potts are expecting a baby? Because I have it on good authority that only last night he was seen leaving a downtown strip club on the arm of a well known escort.”

Beside him, Bucky was growling - a full on, authentic _growl_ , and it was at once both arousing and terrifying. The only reason the soldier wasn’t ripping the reporter to shreds was that he’d sworn he’d let Tony handle it. Happy was once more telling the guy - D’Souza - to back off while Peter looked frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, and his friend had dropped her tough guy facade and was looking terrified. Even having grown up in the spotlight, having perfected his interview technique by age eight, Tony still found it overwhelming at times. A blinding flash from nearby let the genius know that D’Souza had brought along one of his paparazzi photographer friends who would likely be also getting video footage. “I think that’s about enough for tonight,” Tony announced, stepping forward and placing himself between the teens and the reporter.

D’Souza’s eyes lit up and he began to direct his barrage of questions at the Avenger instead. “Can you confirm, Mr Stark that Steve Rogers abandoned his post as Captain America due to a lover’s tiff between himself and you? Is it likely that you’ll reconcile?”

He wanted to scream at the man, to tell him to not be so disrespectful in front of his _real_ partners but he kept his cool. “D’Souza, if I was romantically linked with all the people that you speculate I’m with, I’d have a Guinness record for Most Paramours or something. No, I am not and never have been in a relationship with Rogers - I have much better taste than that. As you well know, Miss Potts and I separated almost two years ago now, and last night I was involved in a video conference call with the UN Accords Council that lasted until well into the early hours of the morning, so whoever you had spying on some poor schmuck who bears a passing resemblance to me was wasting their time.”

“Was the call in regards to the latest amendment?”

It was one of the only valid questions he’d asked, but Tony wasn’t feeling generous enough to answer it right at that moment. “In the interest of transparency, all of our meetings have the agenda and minutes published online so once they’re typed and published you can see for yourself. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have other things to do with our time tonight.” He gestured for Peter and Michelle to follow him and turned to leave.

“You spend an awful lot of time with your intern - people are starting to talk, Stark,” D’Souza said smugly. “We all know you can’t keep your hands off the pretty ones.”

That was the final straw. It wasn’t that the man had hit uncomfortably close to the truth about their relationship or the fact that he thought the public had a right to know every last detail about his own personal life - it was the fact that this scumbag was dragging sweet, innocent Peter into the fold. The leer was just the cherry on top. He spun around, eyes blazing as he glared at the man, ignoring the way the plug deep inside of him pressed against a sensitive little bundle at the movement. “You are on dangerous ground, D’Souza,” he said sharply. He saw Bucky pull both Peter and Michelle behind him protectively and Happy was baring his teeth at the reporter.

“Too close to the truth you mean?”

“Of course I spend a lot of time with the kid, moron - he’s my intern who works on projects with me. You have no idea how smart Parker is, he’s going to be a world changer. Hear me when I say that he is under _my_ protection, D’Souza and you and all your other press buddies can stay the fuck away from him. He’s not a tool for you to use to generate a headline or to sell advertising space. He’s a talented, gifted _school kid_ who does not need the headaches of dealing with you. He works damn hard and you are not going to jeopardise that just so you can intimidate him into giving you a sound bite. You are to stay away from him and if you don’t, I will reign down on you the full might of the Stark Industries lawyers and I will _destroy_ you. Do you understand?”

D’Souza had paled a little but still had his jaw jutted out defiantly. “Sounds like you’re a little attached there, Stark.”

“That’s because I _am_. I protect me and mine, and Peter is my family. I don’t let anyone fuck with my family.”

“He’s also _my_ family,” Bucky said, glaring menacingly at the man.

“And mine,” Happy added, backing them up.

Tony smiled, all teeth, like a shark. “So you got a choice, D’Souza. Either back off and find someone else to bother, or prepare to deal with _us_.”

“Are you threatening me?” the man demanded.

“Just imparting some friendly advice,” Tony told him.

“I’m definitely threatening him,” Bucky said darkly. “Some of the habits that Hydra instilled into me are kinda hard to break. Never know when I might have a...relapse.”

The reported swallowed loudly and took a step back, his eyes wild. “Stark, keep your pet assassin on a leash.”

“Why would I do that? You’d only find a use for it. I can see the headline now - _Avengers’ BDSM Fetish_ or some other bullshit.”

“The UN won’t stand for it if one of the Avengers injures me.” D’Souza’s voice was shrill with fear. “We have him on camera threatening me so if I turn up in a ditch they’ll know it was him!”

Tony raised a brow. “You’ve obviously not done your research well enough if you think anyone would be able to trace that back to Barnes.” D’Souza looked like he was about to piss himself and as much as Tony was enjoying it, he really didn't want anyone questioning Bucky’s sanity. “Luckily for you, Barnes has bigger fish to fry than _you_ and you’d only be a waste of his skills. My lawyers have had it pretty quiet lately though so I’m still willing to sic them on you if I need to. Do we have an understanding?”

“You can’t buy the press, Stark! The public have a right to know the truth.”

“About newsworthy stuff, not about what my intern gets up to in his spare time!” Tony roared. “You want a proper interview about Avengers business or the Accords? Speak to my assistants and get an appointment set up - I’m happy to talk to you about genuine news, but be disruptive to Peter’s life so you can churn out some hack of an article full of misinformation, rumours, and plain lies? I will _burn_ you, do you understand? I will burn you so badly that you will never recover. Have I made myself clear?” The man managed a small nod and Tony turned in the direction where the hidden cameraman was. “That goes for you too, punk.” He turned back to his companions and offered them a small smile. “Come on, guys, let’s get outta here,” and then he led them away towards the parking lot, leaving D’Souza scrambling. “Happy, we’ll drop Michelle back at the restaurant if you don’t mind. I don’t want those jerks trying to follow her when she’s alone.”

“You got it boss,” he agreed though it was clear he wanted to go back and set his fists to talking instead.

They piled into the back of the car, rather squished due to it being the four of them, but none of the romantic trio felt like sitting up front and it would be for less than a minute until Peter’s classmate was dropped off.

“Wow, Peter, if that’s the kind of shit you have to put up with for your internship, I am officially no longer jealous,” Michelle said, a little bit of her bravado creeping back into her voice now that they’d been removed from the situation.

“Um, well, to be fair, that’s the first time I’ve gotten caught up in something that bad,” he admitted. “I mean, we’ve seen them following Tony before when we’ve been out and about but I’ve never had them target me before.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “You might find it happening a little more often if this gets out.”

“What do you mean?” he stammered awkwardly, while Tony held his breath.

She looked between the three of them, an eyebrow raised and then smirked. “Never mind - I must have been seeing things,” she said.

“Yeah, you must be,” Tony told her with a slight edge in his voice.

“No need to worry... _Tony_ ,” she assured him. “I’m not in the habit of spreading unsubstantiated rumours.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and the genius knew him well enough to know that he was having a minor freak out over having unintentionally given them away. He reached out and very deliberately took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, all the while holding Michelle’s gaze. She held it better than most people could, especially when he knew there was a hint of danger dancing behind his eyes, the promise of a threat. The car pulled to a stop outside of the restaurant and she paused, her fingers resting lightly on the door handle. “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” she drawled and then added to Peter, “Text me if you need a hand with the assignment.” Then she was gone.

With Happy in the car, the trio could say little about anything that had just happened and they remained silent on the drive home. As soon as they bid Happy goodnight and the elevator doors closed behind them, they all let out a collective breath.

“Is it just me, or does she know?” Bucky asked, running a hand worriedly through his hair.

“I’d say she’s figured it out,” Tony agreed.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Peter babbled, eyes still as wide as saucers.

“Hey, calm down, baby,” Tony said, pulling him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay. I doubt she’s gonna say anything but I’ll have an NDA drawn up anyway in regards to tonight’s incident which should keep her quiet if I’ve read her wrong.”

“How did this even happen?” the teen fretted. “It was supposed to be a nice birthday dinner, a precursor to amazing sex! How did it go so wrong?”

“Hey,” Tony said again, gently touching his cheek and reaching out to take Bucky’s hand as well, “the night is still young and I’m not gonna let a little thing like a nosy reporter ruin it. The amazing sex is still on the cards, okay?”

Bucky’s eyes lit up in glee. “Holy shit, Tony - _he doesn't know!_ ”

“What don’t I know?” Peter asked, confused, as the doors opened and they stepped out into the penthouse.

“Tony’s been keepin’ something as a surprise for us tonight,” the super soldier said.  

“Yeah, but you figured it out and ruined it, Mr Super Spy,” Tony said sulkily.

“I didn't hear you complaining in the restroom.”

“That’s because you had your hand clamped over my mouth so I couldn’t make a noise!”

“Wait, you guys had sex in the _restaurant bathroom_?” Peter asked, his voice going up a few octaves.

“Sorry, doll, we didn't deliberately do it to exclude you - I just couldn’t wait since Tony here had been such a tease all night. Do you know he’s got a giant plug shoved up his arse?”

“ _What_?” Peter squeaked, head whipping around to Tony. “Why?”

The genius pursed his lips as he regarded him. “All in preparation, baby.”

“What required _that_ sort of prep?”

Grinning, Tony grabbed a hold of the front of Peter’s shirt and tugged him close. “Well, I kinda had the crazy idea that to celebrate my birthday you and you -” Here he grabbed hold of Bucky’s shirt and pulled him close as well, “- are going to take me both at the same time.”

“No fucking way!”

“Oh yes way,” the genius said with a dirty wink. “Whaddya say?”

“I say that sounds awesome,” Peter said breathily.

“I say - what are we still doing standing in the foyer?” Bucky added, looking pointedly at the hallway that led to the bedroom.

“Well then,” Tony said happily. Clapping his hands together, “let’s get this party started!”

oOoOo

“Is this okay?” Peter asked in an almost reverent whisper.

Tony almost keened at the feeling of two of the teen’s long fingers pressing in next to the plug. “It sure is, baby,” he assured him. “Just remember the golden rule tonight - there’s no such thing as too much lube. You think you’ve used enough? Add a little more, just in case.”

“Bucky’s load from earlier is certainly helping matters,” the teen snarked.

Tony poked out his tongue, earning himself a grin from Peter and then a kiss.

“Fuck, Tony, you should see how hot that looks,” Bucky said, content for now to just watch the teen stretch their lover even wider.

“Well don’t just sit there,” Tony told him, “get me a photo of it!”

The super soldier huffed. “You’ve been so bossy since we got naked. _Kiss, you two. Now kiss me. More lube. Add another finger. Do this, do that._ I’m almost of a mind to shove my cock in your mouth just to shut you up.” His lips were twitching so Tony knew that there was no actual complaint in there.

He sniffed in what he hoped was disdain but considering Peter knocked against his prostate right then, he probably failed miserably. “It’s _my_ birthday and I’ll be bossy if I want to.”

“I say put his mouth to good use anyway,” Peter told Bucky with a grin.

“Hey! No ganging up on the birthday boy!”

“Pretty sure you’re not going to be complaining,” the teen said, rolling his eyes. He reached over with his free hand and gave Bucky’s cock a few loose strokes. “It’s so nice and heavy and silky- I know you love the feeling of it on your tongue.”

“Urgh, you’re right! Bucky, get your cock in my mouth, _now_!”

The soldier chuckled but did as he was told, kneeling above Tony and feeding him his cock. The genius couldn't help the moan as it slid home, feeling deliciously full both above and below. It would only get better as the night wore on as the silicone in his arse would be replaced by warm flesh but as demanding as he was being, he had some modicum of patience. He _wanted_ to have both of his partners inside him _now now now_ , but instead he pushed back on that eagerness and instead just tried to enjoy what was happening. And what was happening was pretty damn spectacular.

Bucky ended up bracing himself on his hands on the other side of Tony’s shoulders so he could pivot his hips and thrust into Tony’s mouth. The genius had to turn his head a little to accommodate and no matter what they did in this position, he’d not be able to thrust in overly deep, but it was enough to have the ex-assassin soon trembling with need. Spittle was dripping down Tony’s chin but he didn't care, he just used it to slick the way when his lips got dry. Below waist level, Peter was studiously thrusting his fingers in and out, not even complaining about the pressure that must be being exerted on his digits. It was handy that he was enhanced since the pressure would be immense, even as stretched as Tony already was.

Soon Bucky’s breathing began to speed up and his rhythm began to falter, indicating he was enjoying the blow job a little too much. The birthday boy was _not_ going to have his plans ruined by one of his lovers shooting off early so he batted at the slab of muscle that was Bucky’s abdomen until the soldier pulled away. “Right, you on your back,” he instructed him, patting the mattress next to him and handing over the lube. “Get yourself slicked up. Petey, wanna help me lose the plug?”

“Sure.” The teen slipped his fingers out and then tried to get a grip on the base of the toy, swearing quietly as his fingers slipped with the lube. He grabbed one of the flannels they kept nearby during sex and wiped the silicone clean and then finally managed to find purchase. He wiggled the base from side to side and ever so slowly, Tony felt it begin to slide out. It would catch every now and then on his internal muscles and the genius would force himself to relax until the toy would be freed up, and then suction would take over and it would pop out several inches. “How bloody big is this thing?” Peter asked, awed. “It just keeps on going!”

Tony smiled wryly. “All the plugs that were wide enough also seemed to be extra long.”

“You’re a Tony kebab!”

Bucky laughed. “Mmmm, Tony kebab - delicious!”

Finally the plug was free and Tony felt very, very empty all of a sudden. He didn't just want but he _needed_ to be full again and he didn't dawdle as he flipped himself over so he was stradling Bucky and he sank down onto his length in one smooth motion.

“Fucking hell!” Bucky cried, clenching his jaw as he tried to adjust to the intense sensation without coming on the spot.

The genius gave a cheeky grin. “You right there, big guy?”

Bucky clutched at his hips a little harder than he normally would. “If I didn't love you so much, you’d be in so much trouble right now.”

“Lucky for me, you do!” He leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss and then pulled back and turned to look over his shoulder at the teen. “Your turn, baby. Get lubed up and come and join us.”

Peter quickly coated his cock and then knelt up above Bucky’s knees. “How do we do this?” he asked.

Tony reached backwards to guide Peter closer to him and then held his cheeks open. “Just line yourself up and push inside. Go slowly but you might need to be a little more forceful than normal.”

“Won’t I hurt you?” he asked in a worried voice.

“No, you’ll be okay, I promise. Yeah, that’s it, that’s really good, Petey.” The teen was following his instructions perfectly and breaking his personal rule of not alluding to their age difference during sex he added, “You go to the top of the class,” as the head of the teen’s cock breached him.

“Shit, it’s so tight,” Peter groaned while Bucky’s breath hitched.

“Keep going, baby, come on, deeper now, gonna make me feel so good, gonna fill me up with both of you.” As Tony continued to babble random praise to his lover, Peter kept sinking in slowly until he was sheathed to the hilt and the three of them stilled so they could all adjust.

“This is the weirdest fucking sensation I’ve ever fucking felt,” Bucky told them both, “but it’s so fucking good.”

“I can tell,” Tony said archly. “Your use of the word ‘fuck’ has increased exponentially.”

“Shut up,” Bucky said with a pout.

Tony reached further behind him so he could lay a hand on Peter’s back so when he leaned forward, the teen was drawn along with them. He kissed Bucky once more and then twisted around so he could give Peter a rather awkward kiss. “You ready to start moving, Petey?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” the teen said, taking a deep breath before he rocked his hips experimentally.

All three men moaned together, Tony the loudest. He was stretched enough thanks to the plug that it didn't hurt as such but he was feeling the burn of the stretch for the first time in a long time and he felt stuffed to the gills. It was the best birthday present he could have hoped for. Peter began to thrust slow and steady while Tony and Bucky essentially remained still, silently all agreeing that hard and fast would be a bad idea. Apart from the increased risk to injuring Tony, none of them would last a full minute it was just that intense.

“You two are the best, have I told you that today?” the genius whispered as his head fell back to rest against Peter’s shoulder.

A warm hand rested on his belly, rubbing in slow circles and Bucky said, “You deserve the best of everything, sweetheart. Ain’t a better man out there than you.”

Peter kissed the side of his neck and held him tightly. “Love you so much, Tony.”

“Love you too, baby. And you, my Bucky Bear.”

Then the super soldier began to thrust his pelvis upwards in countertime to Peter’s own thrusts and Tony cried out in pleasure. It was a relentless assault on his senses and he was already so sensitive from wearing the plug for the entire evening. His cock was bouncing against his stomach, pulses of pre-come making his stomach sticky and wet but he didn't reach for it. It would be too much, too overwhelming, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he’d come from his partners being inside of him alone.

“Oh God,” Peter gasped, his hold on Tony getting even tighter and his hips began to stutter. “Shit, I’m gonna come, Tony.”

“Yes! Come for me, baby boy, come for us,” the genius begged.

Peter buried his face in Tony’s shoulder as he orgasmed, breath hot and warm as he panted through his release. Bucky slowed his own thrusts so it wouldn't get to the point of painful overstimulation for the teen, and soon Peter was slipping out of Tony’s arse. He stayed put though, supporting Tony as Bucky pushed him back, changing the angle just a little. Then the super soldier began to move once more, pushing up hard, and Tony cried out as his prostate was jabbed by the blunt head of Bucky’s cock. “Fuck!”

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, sweetheart,” Bucky gushed, pushing back onto his arms so he could transfer power to his hips. Peter held the genius firmly from behind so he wasn’t jolted off by the sheer power of the super soldier’s movements but all that did was increase the pressure to his prostate. It almost hurt as the tension inside of him built and built, seeming to be not enough but too much at the same time.

And then he hit the Goldilocks zone and it was all just right. He shouted as he came, spurting hot ropes of come over his stomach and chest, Peter still holding him from behind and Bucky chasing his own release. He followed only two thrusts later and Tony was filled once more that evening with Bucky’s come. Which led to it getting very, _very_ messy as he pulled out.

Tony grimaced as a flood of sticky fluid dripped down his legs and Peter darted out of the way to avoid it. Bucky wasn’t so lucky and he make a face as well. “Shower time, methinks,” Tony said solemnly.

“Is that an order?” Bucky asked, cheekily.

“Yes, yes it is,” Tony told him. “I hereby announce this birthday decree that we three shall retire to the bathroom for our evening ablutions.”

“Well, if it’s a _birthday decree_ then there’s no way we can disobey,” he relented and pushed Tony off of him.

As they all got to their feet, leaving behind tangled, messy sheets, Tony couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He had never felt more loved, more debauched, or more spoiled and it was definitely the best birthday he had ever had.


End file.
